


Team Makeover

by Merfilly



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discussion on Tommy by the team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Makeover

Billy and Zack watched Jason and Tommy for a long moment.

"Think it's going to work? He did fight us."

"He was under a spell," the brainier boy pointed out. The two girls of their team walked up then, and saw the leader and their former antagonist having a serious talk.

"So Jason is going to let Tommy stay?" Trini asked in a conversational tone. Both boys glanced at Kimberly with a sly glance, noting that her eyes stayed on the pair of boys over there.

"Yeah, probably," Zack passed on, grinning at the spark of interest in their pink ranger's eyes.


End file.
